


All I Want for Non-Descript Winter Holiday is You

by BlackHatKat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Relationship Shenanigans, Winter Holiday fluff, corporate/office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHatKat/pseuds/BlackHatKat
Summary: Company holiday parties were the worst... but the interoffice relationship drama?  That could be entertaining enough.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Emerald Sustrai/Cinder Fall (mentioned), Mercury Black/Reader, Mercury Black/Yang Xiao Long (past), Sun Wukong/Reader (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All I Want for Non-Descript Winter Holiday is You

"He's staring over here again."

"Of course he is! Probably all sulky that I dumped his ass last week," the blonde at your table laughed, stirring her Strawberry Sunrise.

"Well he certainly doesn't appear upset," the white-haired girl remarked. She glanced beside her where you were seated. Your eyes were currently staring down at the phone in your lap, half-hidden under the dark-tablecloth while you were quickly texting. She nudged you, saying your name. "Hey! It's a party!" she scolded.

You started and rubbed your arm. "Ow... Weiss, what was that for?" you whined. Why did she have such pointy elbows?

"Who're you texting anyways? We're all here," Weiss stated, motioning at the other girls at the table.

"Just Dad. Wishing him happy holidays. He's stuck out of town for work," you shrugged, sliding your phone back into your mini-purse. "What did I miss?"

"Blake was commenting on how Mercury keeps looking at our table," the girl in the red dress said, taking a bite of her ice cream. "Yang thinks it's because he misses her."

You laughed at Ruby's theory. "Maybe he left something at your place and wants it back?" you suggested thoughtfully.

"Pft, doubt it," Yang snorted. "Besides, like I'd return anything to that cheater."

"You never did prove that though," Blake said and Yang scowled darkly.

"It was written all over his face when I confronted him about it," she said. 

"That's what happens when you fool around with a guy from the legal department," Weiss snorted.

"Well screw him, there's plenty of other fish in the sea!" Yang raised her glass, the liquid inside sloshing around somewhat. It was clear she was already pretty buzzed.

"I'll drink to that!" Ruby agreed, reaching for one of the champagne flutes that were being brought by the table.

"Nice try, Ruby," Weiss told her, shaking her head at the server who nodded and swiftly carried on. "I'll not be having a repeat of the last company event. Everyone may have thought your antics were cute, but frankly, it was embarrassing!"

"Psh!" Ruby threw up her hands. "Maybe to you! But I'll have you know that what you call 'antics' raised the most money that night!"

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"So um, anyone have plans for the holidays?" you asked, picking at the remainder of your dessert. There'd been quite the selection at the buffet table this evening, which wasn't surprising given the amount of money that'd probably been spent on this event.

"My parents are coming to visit," Blake sighed and Yang's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! So we finally get to meet them? The famous Ghira and Kali Belladonna?" she asked and Blake's face coloured.

"Yeah. Mom wants to have you all over for dinner," she told you all.

"When? I'll have to check my schedule," Weiss said, pulling her phone out from her bag and opening her scheduling app. "Winter and I are taking Mother on a retreat for a few days... but we should be back before New Years."

Everyone took their phones out as well to compare their availabilities. You didn't have much going on and mentioned as much.

"Just put everything in the group chat and I'll go through it later," Blake advised and you all did so, typing rapidly away.

"Told ya they'd be working, Ren." A ginger-haired girl in a pink dress walked up to the table and elbowed her green-clad companion. He sighed and shook his head.

"We're not working Nora, we're seeing when we can all go and meet Blake's mom and dad," Ruby said, finishing first and tucking her phone away.

"Oh, that sounds nice," a tall redhead remarked, appearing next to the other pair along with her blond boyfriend, Jaune.

"You guys wanna go dance? Pyrrha said we still have some time before they do the door and table prizes," Jaune said and his red-haired girlfriend nodded.

"Ooh, sure!" Ruby agreed and hopped up.

"Let's go, Blake," Yang said, and Blake chuckled, taking the other girl's outstretched hand with a slight blush.

Weiss questioned you about joining them but you shook your head.

"No thanks," you replied, fanning your face a bit with your phone. "I think I'll go outside for some air. It's warm in here. I'll be back for the draws, don't worry. I want to win that tablet. Mine is starting to get slow." You smiled and waved at your friends as they all headed to the dance floor, sighing slightly in relief when they were gone. You really did hate parties, but this was the company holiday event, and you knew you wouldn't hear the end of it from any of them, especially Weiss, if you didn't attend.

You admired the festive decorations as you wandered around the outside of the busy second-floor ballroom towards the balcony exit. You noticed a few other people from your department lingering just outside the door either smoking or vaping. They glanced at you but didn't say anything. You were just the weirdo from R&D who worked in the private corner office, after all. 

The balcony wrapped all the way around the building and so you followed the railing, running your hand along the soft silver and gold garland that had been twisted around it. It wasn't that cold out; the temperature didn't typically dip down that low here and they rarely saw snow... which was funny given how one of the company's logos was a giant snowflake.

You eventually found a quiet spot, overlooking the hotel's garden below. It was also filled with lights and ornaments as it was the time of year, after all. Closing your eyes, you took a slow, relaxing breath to take in the night air. It caught in your throat the moment a pair of arms slowly slid around your waist.

"Naughty girl, lying to your friends," a smooth voice scolded into your ear.

"I wouldn't have to lie if you'd broken it off with Yang sooner," you replied coldly, not turning around.

Mercury sighed and rested his chin on your shoulder. "Em's been harassing me about that all night too," he sighed.

"Serves you right."

"We can start over, if that makes you feel better. Just imagine we're back at that dumb company golf tournament," he murmured, now turning his attention to the side of your neck, nuzzling at the spot just below your ear. You tried not to react, but he always managed to find just the right way to get to you. You felt him give your skin a light nip, causing you to let out a tiny moan. He chuckled and you sighed, leaning back slightly against his chest, letting him carry on with what he was doing because honestly, he was very good at it. 

"Mercury?"

"Hm?"

"Your phone is vibrating."

"So?"

You hummed. "It's probably Cinder. Better answer it before she sends Emerald to come find you."

Mercury groaned and reluctantly paused to take said phone out from his pocket. Sure enough, it was his boss who was just back inside at their table. "Yeah?" he answered, turning around. "Are you fucking kidding me? Tonight? Ugh, fine... yeah, yeah, I'll go take care of it." He hung up and saw that you were now leaning your back against the railing, watching him with your arms crossed.

"Work beckons?" you asked, lips curling into a smirk.

"Some idiot intern forgot to file this last set of paperwork for us and the deadline's at midnight," Mercury grumbled, shoving his phone away. 

You thought to yourself about that. You estimated he had about three hours to get all the way from here to the office and get that done which was probably barely enough time if he left in the next 15 minutes.

"Emerald can't do it?" you wondered.

"She's claiming she's too drunk. Such bullshit. She probably just wants to get Cinder under the mistletoe by the end of the night."

You laughed at that and Mercury sighed, thinking to himself for a moment. He then stepped forwards and put his hands on the railing; one on each side of you, effectively trapping you in place. "Maybe..." He leaned in closer, his nose brushing against yours and whispered, "I should take you with me and we can do it all over her desk when I'm done." You felt yourself grow warm at the thought.

"Now who's the naughty one?" you murmured back, running both hands up along the front of his fancy-embroidered black vest. You idly folded back an edge and caught a glimpse of the colour of the lining, your eyes widening in surprise. It was a matching colour to the bright swirls on the black and silver dress you were currently wearing.

"Too obvious?" Mercury smirked as you shook your head.

"You're ridiculous," you chuckled and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long, lingering kiss.

"I knew it!"

The both of you froze mid-lip-lock and you turned to see a spiky-haired blond man in a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves and red tie watching you with a playful grin on his face.

"Do you mind, Wukong?" Mercury scowled at the interloper while possessively tugging you closer.

"Sun, what are you doing here?" you asked.

Sun smiled at you. "You won the tablet. Ruby was gonna come look for you, but when I saw Smirkury following you out here earlier I put two and two together and offered to do it for her."

"How kind," Mercury rolled his eyes and looked back at you. "Well there you go. Why don't you grab your prize and then keep me company at the office?" You blushed but nodded and he let go of you.

"Didn't peg him as the overtime-type," Sun remarked and you shrugged as you went past him.

"Cinder told him to go in," you said over her shoulder and Sun laughed.

"Ah, that makes sense."

You disappeared around the corner to collect your new tablet and to make up an excuse to the girls so you could leave. You'd figure out how to tell them about Mercury eventually. Maybe after Yang eventually hooked up with Blake and she was happy again because really, they'd been flirting all night and it was so damn obvious.

That left Mercury and Sun still standing on the balcony, the silence between them slowly growing more awkward, at least for the silver-haired young man.

"Why are you still staring at me?" Mercury asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Dunno. Just trying to see what she sees in you," Sun shrugged.

"Jealous?"

"Nah. We grew apart, that's all. I might have been the guy she needed at the time..." Sun looked Mercury up and down. "But if she's happy with you, then I'm satisfied." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Although you really should have broken up with Yang first."

"You too? Goddamn office gossip," Mercury muttered.

"I know many interesting things about our workplace," Sun stated, grinning once again. "For example, the supply room on the 9th floor is a very popular spot for interoffice hookups. I may know this because of personal experience." He waggled his eyebrows as Mercury's eyes widened in horror. 

Luckily you returned before Sun could elaborate further.

"Thank God." Mercury breathed in relief when you came back wearing a thin black sweater over your dress. Your mini purse was slung over your shoulder and you were carrying a thin white box that contained the tablet you'd won.

"Sun, were you teasing Mercury?" you scolded, noting both of their current expressions.

"What? No, I was just telling him about the 9th floor closet," Sun said innocently and your face turned an angry shade of scarlet.

"Oh for..." you stopped yourself and instead marched over, grabbing Mercury's hand. "Good night, Sun. See you after the break."

"Bye! Make good choices!" Sun waved cheerfully after the two of you as you walked away.

After leaving the party separately, you 'ran into each other' at the elevator. It arrived and you both entered, you pushing the button for the lobby. "Well, I guess that wasn't the worst company holiday party ever," you hummed to yourself, drumming your fingers along the white box you held as the doors slid shut. "At least I walked away with something worthwhile."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you talking about the tablet or me?"

You flashed him a cheeky smile. "What do you think?"

He laughed.

xxx

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short bit of holiday silliness! :)


End file.
